dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Jung Min
'Perfil' thumb|298px *'Nombre:' 박정민 / Park Jung Min *'Nombre en Japonés:' パク・ジョンミン *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Modelo, Actor, Bailarín,Ulzzang, diseñador, Director, Gerente General, MC, Dj . *'Apodo:' Caballo, Sexy Carisma, Romeo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 183 cm. *'Peso:' 66 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' ARIES. *'Signo chino:' CONEJO. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor, hermana mayor. *'Agencias:' *'Corea:' **DSP (2005-2010) **CNR MEDIA (2010-2012) **COLORFUL RECORDS./ YAMAHA A & R (2012-2013) **JI HO ENTERTAINMENT (agosto 2014- pte.) *'Japón:' **Pony Canyon/ Victor Entertainment (2012-2013) **SKY Corporation (2014-pte.) *'Taiwan' : Sony Music (2010-2012) Carrera Park Jung Min debutó el 8 de Junio del 2005 como un miembro de SS501, autoproclamado como el "SEXY CARISMA" del grupo. Conocido por su amor a las zanahorias,sus amigos y tambien integrantes del grupo lo llaman "Caballo". Jung Min también fue DJ para "Youngstreet" de SBS junto con sus compañeros Heo Young Saeng, primero, y Kyu Jong , cuando Young Saeng tuvo que retirarse por un problema de salud.Fue escogido como el actor principal en el musical "Grease" (2008/2009),por el cual se hizo acreedor al "Golden Ticket" al Mejor Nuevo talento Musical.Debido al musical,él y su compañero Kim Hyun Joong, quien filmaba BBF, se retiraron por 1 año y 7 meses del grupo formando los demás integrantes una sub-unidad de 3 miembros, siendo el lider Young Saeng.Ellos tres se encargaron de lanzar y promocionar el miniálbum "Ur Man". Después de que Boys Before Flowers terminara y el musical "Grease" llegara a su fin volvieron como 5 miembros lanzando así su mini-Álbum''' SS501 Solo Collection (3/07/2009) en el cual, cada uno poseia una canción en solitario. Hicieron un Tour por Asia (SS501 1st Asia Tour) y terminando éste salió su nuevo mini-Álbum "'''Rebirth"(20/10/2009) con una promoción de los 5 con su canción principal "Love like this", la cual se volvió un completo éxito siendo el primer lugar en descargas musicales en Corea,Tailandia y Japón. Después de muchos rumores,Jung Min fue el 2° en dejar el grupo debido a la decisión del lider (Kim Hyun Joong), ya que él había rechazado algunas oportunidades. De esta manera él y los demás miembros dijeron que su retiro solo era temporal y siempre serian 5 miembros unidos como uno; realizaron su último mini-concierto, en el cual habían 501 fans. Recibieron su último premio como grupo por la mejor canción 'Love ya'. 'Debut como solista' Firmó contrato con una nueva discográfica, CNR Media. Su debut como solista estaba programado para fines de noviembre del 2010 (lanzamiento de "NOT ALONE" debería haber sido el 25-nov.).De hecho Jung Min se estuvo presentando en el musical'"Kizuna"'en Japón y viajando entre Japón y Corea,mientras terminaba todos los preparativos de su mini álbum. Pero un hecho totalmente inesperado, como fue el ataque norcoreano a la isla de Yeonpyeong ,provocó que Jung Min 'regresara a Corea y postergara el lanzamiento y actividades programadas para su comeback como solista,en solidaridad por la situación que vivía su país. Fue el primer integrante en lanzar su álbum en solitario llamado "'Not Alone" (enero 2011) .Con esto se aseguró un gran paso en la industria debido a que logró el primer lugar de ventas y en popularidad en la lista de Hanteo en tiempo real apareciendo en los 50 más vendidos del año y el 7° lugar entre los álbum solista masculino más vendidos. En el 2012 protagonizó el drama taiwanes “Fondant Garden”, compartiendo roles con Jian Man Shu como Mi Hen, Kingone Wang como el Hermano Mayor y Lia Lee como Chen Ai lin.Anteriormente realizó un mini drama japonés "Gatsu no love song". En febrero del 2012 participó en "TVB Golden Viva Spectacular",junto a otros idols k-pop.Este concierto celebraba el año nuevo lunar. Entre el 2 y 7 de abril,participó en la Semana de la Moda de Seúl , para el diseñador Song Hye-Myung, quien diseñó la ropa de SS501 para la cubierta del miniálbum "Destination". Estaba vestido como un oscuro ángel de alas extendidas. El 12 de abril del 2012, de acuerdo con el personal que estaba en el circulo legal (los abogados), Park Jung Min fue a la Corte del Distrito Central de Seúl para demandar a su empresa CNR por no actuar de acuerdo con el contrato. Park Jung Min afirmó: “aparte de los 150 millones que no fueron pagados por la agencia, las ganancias no fueron pagadas como se debe.” Por lo tanto se presentó una demanda. El 31 de julio el tribunal falló a favor del artista. La discográfica presentó una medida en contra del cantante alegando que las condiciones de las demandas de Park Jung Min eran "Injustas e Incoherentes". Asi firmó con su nueva agencia A&R,debutando en el mercado japones bajo el nombre de su alter ego ROMEO y sacando su primer sencillo "Give Me Your Heart";éste se convirtió en un éxito alcanzando el primer lugar de ventas a tan solo un dia de su estreno. Volvió a Corea con su single "Beautiful" a fines del 2012. Durante el 2013 efectuó un total de 8 conciertos durante el mes de marzo en Japón.Para el aniversario 8° de SS501 grabó un video de saludo a los fans junto a los demás integrantes,exceptuando al lider quien no pudo estar con ellos debido a las grabaciones de "Barefoot Friends".Se mantuvo realizando actividades en Corea y a fines de agosto realizó su primer tour a Sudamérica,visitando las ciudades de Lima y Arequipa en Perú,y México D.F. Viajó junto a su ex compañero de SS501, Heo Young Saeng ,aunque sus respectivos conciertos fueron por separado.Regresaron a Corea el 28 de agosto. -Participó junto a los demás integrantes de SS501 en el concierto de despedida de Young Saeng(octubre 2013),siendo ésta la primera vez que se reunieron los 5 sobre un escenario desde que iniciaron sus respectivas carreras en solitario. El año 2014 hizó su 1er tour por Europa,presentándose en Francia,Alemania y Rusia (fue el primer artista coreano en actuar en este pais). Regresó a grabar y lanzó dos mini albums en mayo y agosto; lanzamiento simultáneo en Corea y Japón ("Save Us Tonight" y "Summer Break"). -En agosto (2014) se dió a conocer su firma con una nueva agencia,JI HO ENTERTAINMENT ,con la cual Jung Min pretende relanzar su carrera en Corea y potenciar su trabajo como actor. Estuvo residiendo en Japón durante dos meses,hasta fines de septiembre, debido a los ensayos y presentaciones del musical "If I".Posterior a ello dió inicio a su 2° tour por Latinoamérica (10 de octubre),gira que llevó por nombre "Save Us Tonight With Park Jung Min in Latin America Tour 2014", gracias a la colaboración de Izar Collection & Secret Care,comenzando con la SSPartyII en el Auditorio Blackberry de la Ciudad de México, luego en el Auditorio Chirripó del Hotel Crown Plaza Corobicí en la ciudad de San José,Costa Rica y por último en el Teatro al Aire Libre Jaime Laredo en la ciudad de La Paz, Bolivia. -Bajo el nombre de ROMEO, Park Jung Min lanzó "ALIVE" en Japón el 18 de noviembre del 2014. El 15 de nov. la tienda de Towers Records Shibuya anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo mini álbum,pero como Park Jung Min,titulado "WINTER LOVE"; su fecha de pre-lanzamiento fue el 23 de noviembre 2014 y el mismo dia ofreció un concierto en el Shinagawa Intercity Salón; e'''l lanzamiento oficial fue el 30 de noviembre de 2014. '''Jung Min tambien ofreció a sus fans japoneses un nuevo Mini Album de Navidad titulado "CHRISTMAS KISS",el cual fue lanzado oficialmente el 10 de diciembre (2014). '- Jung Min' renunció al drama de los lunes y martes de tvN "Ho Goo’s Love"(programado para estrenarse en febrero del 2015).Habia sido escogido para interpretar el personaje de Byun Kang Chul en este drama. El 23 de diciembre, el equipo de producción del drama expresó: "Park Jung Min renunció debido a razones inevitables" '- '''Vinó junto con '''ROMEO' en su gira llamada "SUMMER BREAK! TOUR IN LATIN AMERICA 2015", '''cumpliendo su promesa de regresar a Latinoamérica. Se presentó en: '''Santiago de Chile, Teatro Caupolicán ( 27 de marzo) ; Lima, Perú, en el Anfiteatro del Parque de la Exposición ( 2 de abril) y en Ciudad de La Paz, Bolivia, en el Teatro al Aire Libre Jaime Laredo ( 4 de abril). -Entre sus últimas actividades antes de ingresar a cumplir con su servicio militar figuraron: *La liberación de dos nuevos miniálbum en Japón: -'"10th Anniversary-Memories-(通常盤)"', en el cual se encuentran covers de éxitos de SS501 (5 mayo 2015) y-'"It's Summer Time"'(8 de junio). Además, tambien lanzó un nuevo single como ROMEO con la canción "Last Note" '''( 6 de junio). *Dos conciertos realizados a fines de junio, en donde compartió junto a sus ex compañeros y amigos de SS501, exceptuando al lider '''Hyun Joong que se encuentra en una base al norte del pais cumpliendo con su deber militar. -Finalmente el 2 de julio (2015) Jung Min 'hizo su ingreso al servicio militar en forma silenciosa, por propio deseo, y sólo acompañado por su familia y amigos.Cumplió sus 5 semanas de entrenamiento básico en la base de Nonsan y posteriormente completara su tiempo de alistamiento como un funcionario del servicio público, dado que por razones de salud no pudo realizar su servicio como un militar activo. Dramas *Fondant Garden -Media(Corea) (2012) *Love Song in August (YTV, 2011) *Pianissimo / Super Star -Episodio '"Meet Drama" (Trend E, 2010) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) Cameo *Kokkiri / elephant sitcom (MBC, 2008) cameo ep. 85 *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) cameo ep.7 junto a SS501 ver *Can Love Be Rellifed? (KBS2, 2005) Cameo Películas * Goodbye and Hello (2015) Aparición Especial 'Temas para dramas' *''"Bad Person"'' -tema para Fondant Garden OST (Abril 2012) *''"Missing You" ''-tema para The Princess' Man OST (Agosto 2011) *''"Kimiiro"/ "君色" (Your Color) ''-tema para "Love's Song in August" OST (Julio 2011) *''"Only Me?" '' -tema para "Superstar" OST (Marzo 2010) Programas de TV *2013: "Lo que hace latir mi corazón" (ep. 1 -30 dic.)http://wp.me/p2Inj9-id *2013: "TVB Golden Viva Spectacular" (StarHub) *2011: "Especial Lunar" *2011: "King of Idol" *2011: "Strong Heart"(Ep.61 y 62) *2010: Human Theater *2003: "MTV Fresh VJ" (desde marzo a noviembre) *MC of a Korean TV Show (MBC) *MC SBS InkiGayo *MC Mnet Countdown *'"Super Star"' (Meet) * Love Letter Musicales *'2014:' - "If I" - (Musical japonés) *'2013:' - "Summer Snow" - (Musical japonés) *'2010:' - "Bonds of boys" - (Musical japonés) *'2008:' - "Grease" - (Musical coreano) Discografia 'Corea' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Curiosidades' * Grupo Kpop: ''' SS501. * '''Posición: '''Vocalista , Bailarin Principal y Visual * '''Fansclub: '''Family (Oficial en Japón), Minnies (adoptado por las fans). * '''Idiomas: Coreano y japonés (fluido), Chino Mandarín (completo), Español e Inglés (básico) * Religión: '''Cristiano * '''Color Favorito: Negro * Estudios: Universidad de Dongguk College High School Teacher'' (era el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil) donde tambien estudiaba su futuro compañero de grupo Kim Hyung Jun. Park dijo que nunca conoció a Hyung Jun hasta que SS501 se formó.'' * Apodos: Romeo (Japón), Sexy Carisma (SS501), Caballo (porque dicen que se parece a uno y por su gusto por las zanahorias.) * Mascotas: Tuvo un perrito llamado dukki, que falleció el 10 de mayo de 2013. Actualmente tiene una nueva perrita llamada 점례(JeomRye). * Personalidad: Puede ser algo agridulce pero es muy lindo cuando se lo propone.Los miembros han dicho que le importa él (en aspecto físico), pero es muy amable con las personas que lo valoran,es un poco excéntrico.Es alegre ,pero siempre se preocupa por los que quiere aunque a veces no lo demuestre. *Es un ex-trainer de SM Entertainment. En el programa "Beatles Code"(Mnet), reveló que casi debuta como miembro de Super Junior. *Es popular entre las mujeres de mediana edad a causa de su personalidad amable. * En realidad su sueño era llegar a ser actor, pero declaró que le agrada mucho seguir una carrera como cantante. * Jung Min lloró cuando dieron su primer concierto debut en Corea. El único que no lloró fue su compañero Hyung Jun (el maknae de SS501),algo extraño ya que se consideraba al menor como el más sentimental del grupo. * Compuso la canción de SS501 "Only One Day".(entre otras) * Reveló que tuvo dos novias antes de su debut con SS501 después ninguna. *Reemplazó a su colega Kim Heechul como DJ en "young street". *Junto con su compañero de grupo Kyu Jong, le pagó los estudios a una fan. *En el reto de "desafíos sin límites" casi rompió por 0.1 una barra de hierro, él estaba muy relajado y contento por que le ganó al equipo contrario. * Sus fans lo nombraron a él y Hyung Jun, Tom y Jerry por las maldades que se hacen pero siguen siendo buenos amigos. * Vivió en Japón en compañía de los miembros durante 8 a 9 meses (2009). *Se autoproclamó el Sexy Carisma de SS501. *Puede caminar sobre los dedos de sus pies,incluso saltar lazo en esta posición . *'Jung Min' era el motor y alegría en los programas de variedades junto con su compañero y líder Kim Hyun Joong * Dijo que tiene Twitter para tener mayor contacto con las fans mundiales; también tiene weibo pero solo es Chino y NO sigue a nadie en su twitter porque no se preocupa en hacerlo ya que tiene seguidores, el seguidor(a) y el no son pareja y no puede estar siguiendo a cada uno(a). *Jung Min nombró a la actriz y modelo Ko So Young como su tipo ideal; tanto le gustó que en el programa Radio Star le mandó un mensaje de despedida cuando aparecieron los rumores con el actor Jang Dong Gun. *No le gusta que los bailarines o miembros no sigan la coreografia,pues eso hace que se demoren más y terminen más cansados. *Posee una gran amistad con Park Gyu Ri de Kara ya que se vió mucho en Nota Intima de SS501 y KARA como se atraían. Ambos son conocidos por su ego,incluso GyuRi dijo que trataba de ser más humilde cuando filmaba con Jung Min para que él se sintiera más seguro de si mismo. En Nota Intima Gyu Ri y Han Seung Yun lo eligieron al mismo tiempo como el más lindo de SS501;él dijo que para elegir a una de ellas le mostraran su aegyo,y escogió a Gyuri con la que tiene el mismo comportamiento agridulce. * En el programa Nota Intima de SS501 y KARA los miembros mayores (Kim Hyun Joong ,Heo Young Saeng,Kyu Jong) discutieron ya que tanto Jung Min como Hyung Jun nunca los tratan como personas mayores. *En el 2009, en el tour de SS501Persona,cantó junto a Park Gyu Ri "if you cannot". *En el 2010 se convirtió en un hombre de negocios y diseñador de interiores al abrir el local/tienda Royal Avenue. *El 27 de enero hizo una aparición especial en Codigo Beatles, enseñó algunas fotos antes de su debut. *El 15 de nov. 2010, Jung Min estaba en Gyeonggido durante la grabación de su MV de "NOT ALONE". Hyung Joon lo visitó y sorprendió al staff con su visita no anunciada. Agencia CNR dijo a los medios: "Kim Hyung Joon se enteró de que Jung Min estaba en la filmación de un MV por lo que hizo una visita sorpresa al set. Mostró su gran amistad entre los miembros y vitoreaba a Park Jung Min e incluso trajo comida".(ver en imágenes) *Adelgazó aproximadamente 12 kilos para su debut como solista. *En los Melon Music Awards (2010) hizo un dueto en performance con IU e interpretaron la canción "Nagging".Ver Video *'Jung Min' pasó de ser un Idol a un músico profesional debido a que él produjo su álbum y MV Beautiful (ver qui) y es el segundo miembro más exitoso como solista. *Al igual que Kan Mi Youn son los únicos solistas de grupos desintegrados (aunque los miembros de SS501 han dicho que aun no se han separado) en ubicar un sencillo como número 1. *En una entrevista ha dicho que se tarda aproximadamente una hora en arreglarse y tiene un producto para cada parte de su cuerpo. Actualmente no lo hace mucho pues cree que eso es cosa del pasado y de su juventud. *En el 2011 tuvo que ser hospitalizado tras una crisis de agotamiento físico debido a un horario muy ocupado y por sus actividades en el extranjero, por lo cual estuvo en un estado de fatiga y estrés que provocó que se desmayara. *Su albúm debut "Not Alone" aparecio en la lista de los 50 más vendidos de Corea hasta mayo del 2011 *Se convirtió en el modelo principal e imagen de la firma de cosméticos JN Noteric en 2011. *En entrevistas ha mostrado su interés en aprender idiomas y perfeccionar los que ya conoce para poder "expresarse por si mismo a las fans". *Su compañía ha tenido que aclarar en varias ocasiones el uso de las redes sociales por parte de Park Jung Min, debido a constantes malos entendidos con su cuenta de twitter. *Park Jung Min es conocido ya por tener los "pómulos de oro". Él presta atención a la cámara hasta que le hacen la foto. Después de hacer las fotos, se puede confirmar que es cierto, ya que debajo de cada una de sus mejillas aparece una sombra y debajo de sus ojos también, lo que hace que él diga "Soy viejo". *Se llevaba muy bien con su co-protagonista de Fondant Garden (Jian Man Shu)hasta el punto que se jugaban bromas entre ellos a pesar de que no hablaban el mismo idioma,pero igual se entendían.Se daban ligeros empujones para comenzar a pelear,incluso en el set de grabación los comparaban con Tom & Jerry.Una vez Jung Min en una entrevista dijo que Jian Man Shu era un patito feo e incluso se burló de sus pechos planos, despues dijo que todo era un juego y que ambos así se llevaban.Además agregó que Jian le decia "babo" y él le decia lo mismo,pero en chino. *El modo tan amable y atento en que se comporta con sus fans, es llamado "El modo Park" *Cuando está en Taiwan le gusta irse de compras por el mercado nocturno.Si se encuentra con las fans siempre las saluda,pues siempre ha sido muy atento con su público. *(2011) Sufrió un accidente de auto que le provoco una lesión en el cuello y uno de sus dedos. *Su fansclub de'ROMEO' en Japón fue suspendido,cambiándose el nombre a ''Park Jung Min Japon. ''debido a su regreso a actividades en Corea (2012). *Asistió al Fammeting de Young Saeng (2013)junto con Kim Hyung Joon y Kyu Jong. Ese mismo día hicieron un vídeo de conmemoración para el 8° aniversario de SS501;fue el único día que 4 de ellos pudieron estar juntos ya que debido a sus agendas los 5 no pudieron acordar una fecha concreta. *Considera a los miembros de SS501 como sus hermanos y siempre habla de ellos diciendo que los extraña y que quisiera volver a trabajar con ellos pronto. *Zafiro producciones lo trajo a latinoamérica junto con su compañero Young Saeng, aunque no fue una gira conjunta ambos viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Lima(Perú); la siguiente Mexico D.F.(México) y,por último,Arequipa (Perú) donde pudieron hacer más turismo que en las otras ciudades. Volvieron a Corea el 27/08/2013. * En Perú demostró nuevamente su CARISMA siendo muy amable al saludar al momento de entrar a la prueba de sonido https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zRMq88drhI%7C(Ver video) * Park Jung Min dijo que esta muy maravillado y orgulloso tanto de él como de SS501 de haber logrado que muchas fans latinas sepan de él, también dijo que es una nueva experiencia y que las culturas e idioma latino lo vuelven loco, siente curiosidad de aprender castellano pero le parece complicado. *Park Jung Min hizo una aparición en MBC every1 y reveló que desde su debut no ha tenido novia (2005) *Realizó exitosamente su gira europea llamada "Park Jung Min Reverso Tour Romeo " con conciertos en: 31 enero, Dortmund(Alemania) - 1°febrero, Paris(Francia) y el 3 de febrero en Moscú(Rusia). *El 8 de febrero 2014 acompañó a Kim Hyung Jun en su concierto por su 3er aniversario como solista "HE, His history". También estuvó con ellos Kim Kyu Jong. *Una fan europea le robó un beso.Ella lo tomó de la mano y cuando Min se giró le dio un beso en la mejilla,muy cerca de la comisura del labio.Jung Min se sorprendió mucho,pero no le dijo nada. *El 5 de septiembre (2014) fue la primera presentación del musical jápones "If I",en el cual participara hasta fines de mes,previo a su gira a Sudamérica.noticia *El 10 de septiembre(2014) fue publicada una revista ilustrada (0/1 Creative Book) donde fue retratado junto a otras 4 estrellas idol.Min expresó su satisfacción en el escenario con la luz y la reflexión de tonalidades coloridas.foto *'Park Jung Min Wonderful' concierto en el fin del 2014 (Ver ) *Fue el portavoz + anuncio de Chois cafe (2015) (Ver) *El 2 de Julio (2015), Jung Min ingreso oficialmente al servicio militar; realizará su servicio de 21 meses como trabajador de servicio público. Se dice que no se puso en servicio activo por motivos relacionados con su salud.(Ver aqui) Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficia *Instagram Oficial 'Galería' JUNG MIN 2014.jpg Park Jung Min-ag.2014.jpg Park Jung Min-SB!-2014.jpg Park Jung Min-SUT.2014-1.jpg Park Jung Min.SUT.2014-3.jpg Park Jung Min.SUT.2014-2.jpg Bzh-8mDCUAAmKkH.jpg 3881_12302_121.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' [[Archivo:1st Single Album"NOT ALONE"FULL PV|thumb|left|300px|1er MiniAlbum "Not Alone": 20-enero-2011]] thumb|right|300px [[Archivo:SubSpanish Do You Know -Park Jungmin|thumb|left|300px|1er MiniAlbum "Not Alone"]] [[Archivo:Vietsub SS501 Park Jung Min-My everyday is Christmas|thumb|right|300px|1er MiniAlbum "Not Alone"]] 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|涙、流れるほど|"Tears,as flowing"-MiniAlbum WARA,WARA-25-mayo-2011 thumb|right|300 px|3er MiniAlbum SAVE US TONIGHT:12-mayo-2014 thumb|left|300px|ROMEO ／ 1er Single:"Give Me Your Heart" / 05-sept.-2012 thumb|right|300 px| 2° Single "Tonight's the Night" / 31-sept.-2012 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2011